


Patience is A Virtue

by islolzaword



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Divorce, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islolzaword/pseuds/islolzaword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Robert wants is to spend the rest of his life being happy with Aaron.<br/>But technically he's still married.<br/>What happens when he comes face to face with his impending divorce... Or at least, the divorce papers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is A Virtue

As Robert slowly slipped back into consciousness he could sense the light coming through the curtains before he had even opened his eyes. He lay on his side facing the window as the busy noise of the village carried into Aaron’s bedroom. He groaned loudly as he rolled over only to come face to face with the man himself. His eyes were shut and he looked so peaceful and like he wasn’t carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Robert smiled to himself as he remembered the events of last night playing out his mind like an old VCR. They had been all over each other, relishing in the warmth of each other’s bodies, proving to themselves that they needed the other. They needed to feel each other, they had to be consumed by the other. 

It had been 3 months since they’d got back together and they still weren’t sick of each other. At first it had been fairly new territory, being together out in public. Then they learnt to love the fact that they didn’t need to hide anymore. 

The only problem now was the fact that Robert was still technically married to Chrissie…

Robert sighed in frustration as he remembered the thought. He didn’t want to be married to her anymore, but he had presumed Chrissie had already started working on getting the divorce proceedings underway and didn’t feel he needed to step in until she came to him. But she was taking a long time and he was beginning to get impatient. 

The feeling of impatience was further entrenched into his mind when he felt a sudden tug of the duvet as Aaron stretched his arms into the air, waking from his slumber. Robert just stared at him in admiration, admiring how he looked so good in the mornings. His hair was disheveled and fluffy, his face gloriously handsome. This was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he realized…not Chrissie. 

As Aaron let out a massive yawn he turned to Robert to see him watching him. He smirked and sat up in the bed a little, revealing his naked torso, another thing that just made Robert go crazy with lust. 

“What?” he asked quizzically. Robert smiled and shrugged before sitting up himself. He didn’t breathe a word, only moving his hand to the back of Aaron’s neck and pulling him in close to kiss him. This was his favorite sensation in the world, the feeling of Aaron’s lips pressed firmly against his. It was like some kind of elixir that just made him feel young again, gave him the strength to feel like he could do anything. He moaned when Aaron took a deep breath before deepening the kiss. Aaron moved his arms so that they were wrapped around Roberts’s upper body before pushing them down further into the bed. He lay on top of Robert, moving his hands down to the other man’s hips, finding the hem of his boxer shorts. This sent a current shooting through Robert’s body as he silently begged for Aaron’s hands to travel further, desperately wanting a replay of last night’s events. The kiss was deep and full of passion and as Aaron bit onto Roberts bottom lip the other man smiled as he let Aaron slip his tongue inside his mouth. 

They moved their hips in sync as they brushed their tongues together, laced with moans and groans of delight and they reveled in each others touch. Heat was emanating between their bodies as Aaron moved his arms up so that they were now wrapped around the back of Robert’s neck. As Robert was no longer being held down by his hips he used that to his advantage. Aaron moaned in suspense as Robert rolled over on top of him pushing him flat onto his back as they swapped positions. He moved his mouth so that he was now kissing the soft skin of Aaron’s neck, tracing light circles with his tongue that only managed to arouse Aaron even more as he writhed his body in pleasure. Aaron grinned as the man he loved started travelling further down his body leaving soft kisses along his collar bone. 

“You can’t get enough can ya?” he asked in heavy breaths. Robert looked at him and grinned, shaking his head before planting more kisses onto Aaron’s chest. Aaron laughed as he gripped Robert’s hair, running his fingers through the soft blonde strands. 

All he wanted was to stay in that moment forever. However, he was brought out of his reverie when he remembered that he had to be at the scrapyard early that morning. He took a deep breath and let go of Robert’s hair, throwing his arms above his head in frustration and making a whimpering sound. Robert sat up so that now he was straddling him and gave Aaron an incredulous look.

“Not exactly the sound I was trying to get out of you” he said and Aaron sighed again.

“I have to go to work” he moaned. Robert rolled his eyes then got off of him, throwing himself flat on his back as he landed onto his side of the bed.

Aaron rolled over on his side and looked at Robert who had a clear look of disappointment etched across his face. Aaron gave him a careful smile, “Tonight” he promised before he pecked his lover on the mouth. He then rolled out of bed so that he was just standing in his boxer shorts. He reached for a pair of blue trackies and a black T-shirt before he got dressed. As he was pulling on his shirt Robert got up as well, dressed himself and they headed downstairs together. 

As they wandered into the backroom of the pub Robert, who was trailing Aaron by a fraction, couldn’t help but admire how good Aaron looked at that moment. He sat down on the arm of the sofa as he watched his boyfriend make a brew and some toast before he wandered over to sit on the couch himself. Robert watched as he placed his cuppa on the coffee table and started biting into the bread.

Aaron turned to look at him dubiously before he smirked, “Are you just gonna sit and stare at me all day or are you gonna make some brekkie?” Robert just shrugged

“Dunno, figured looking at you is a great way to start off the day” he stated with affection. Aaron looked at him with his toast hanging from his mouth and his eyes open in shock at Robert’s compliment. Robert just laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction before he launched himself backwards onto the couch, falling into Aaron’s lap. Aaron chuckled as he looked down into Robert’s eyes, just as he finished off the last bite of his toast. 

“I love you” Robert said with nothing but pure affection. Aaron grinned just as Robert leant up and tugged at Aaron’s shirt gesturing for him to lie down on the couch. Aaron moved his feet under Robert so now Robert’s back was lying flat on Aaron’s stomach. 

“I love you too” Aaron admitted, causing Robert to smile because Aaron didn’t really say it all that often. 

“But I mean it,” Robert started, “I really love you” Aaron smirked

“You’re such a ponce today” he joked, causing Robert to let out another chuckle. He chose that moment to roll over so that now he was lying on his stomach, staring deeply into Aaron’s eyes.

“Yeah, but I’m your ponce” he said with a grin. Aaron grinned back

“Too right” he uttered before he moved in to kiss the other man. 

However, they were quickly broken apart when there was a knock at the door, just before he heard his mum yelling from the pub to whoever was on the other side.

“Just go in, I’m sure Aaron’s just having his brekkie. You should be fine!” and then the door burst open. Aaron sat up quickly causing for Robert to roll flat on the floor with a thud. Aaron turned to him quickly and cringed as he saw him sit up to rub his head. He quickly mouthed that he was sorry before he turned to the door leading into the pub and was shocked to see none other than Chrissie.

She was just looking between Aaron on the couch and Robert on the floor with a seemingly disinterested expression before adding, “Well, isn’t this cosy?” 

Robert chose that moment to stand up as he rubbed his neck then straightened out his shirt. Aaron stood as well and looked to Robert to see him looking at Chrissie confused. In her hand she had what looked like a number of envelopes. 

“More like awkward” Aaron uttered beneath his breath as he picked up his empty plate with his tea and walked over to the sink.

He came back to the living area a minute later and leant against the dining room table. He had his mug in one hand and his other arm hugging his body as he turned to look at Chrissie with an expectant look on his face. 

“So do you have a reason for being here or do you just like barging into people’s houses interrupting their mornings?” he questioned in an impatient tone. She rolled her eyes before holding the envelopes towards him, although she left one rather large one in her hand. Aaron raised an eyebrow before skeptically taking the envelopes. 

“Have no idea why but some of the mail addressed to pub was sent to home farm. Chas suggested I bring it through. I don’t think she’s aware you have guests” she said snidely. Aaron smirked

“Better be careful there Chrissie. Green doesn’t look all that good on you” She rolled her eyes and turned to Robert who was grinning at Aaron’s comment. He straightened his face though when it was clear his ex-wife was addressing him. 

“I was just coming to see you anyway. But since you’re here…” she gave him a look, pointing her eyes to the small room containing the stairs, gesturing to Robert that she wanted to talk to him alone. He just crossed his arms and shrugged, standing his ground.

“Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Aaron” Chrissie gave him a disapproving look as she turned to see the smug look on Aaron’s face. She thrust her hand out that contained the big envelope and huffed.

“Fine. Here” she said and Robert stared at the envelope confused. He took it off her slowly and deliberately as he fiddled with the seal that was on the front.

“What is it?” he asked, somewhat concerned. She rolled her eyes at his incompetence.

“Open it and find out” Aaron was looking at the spectacle that was taking place in front of him, slightly amused as he took a sip of his tea. He watched as Robert slowly opened the envelope and waited to see what he had found inside. He became interested when he saw Robert’s eyebrows open in surprise. 

“Divorce papers” Robert stated, as he pulled out the forms that were to end his marriage to Chrissie. Aaron suddenly spat out his tea in shock as Chrissie and Robert both turned to face him. Aaron scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Robert smirked, laughing at how his boyfriend was reacting to the situation then turned back to Chrissie.

“Why didn’t you just post them? I would’ve signed them and just sent them back.” Chrissie looked at him with a hurt expression. 

“I thought maybe you’d want to talk through them first” she stated. Robert sighed 

“I told you, I don’t want anything. It was never mine to begin with” She just shook her head at him.

“So it’s that easy for you is it? Our marriage meant nothing to you? So you can just sign the papers and get our divorce over and done with?” She cried. Robert looked at her guilt-ridden as he saw the pain that he had caused. Aaron could see it too and suddenly felt like he shouldn’t be there. He moved away from the table and started heading towards the door to the pub. 

“Maybe I will just go…” he started but Robert grabbed his arm.

“No…don’t” Aaron turned to look at him.

“Rob, I think we’ve caused her enough grief, don’t you think?” he stared at Robert with a knowing look and Robert just shook his head. He turned back to Chrissie.

“I’m sorry” he said to her, “But yes it is that easy to let go of our marriage because it never should have happened in the first place.” Chrissie just stared at him with so much pain it was almost too hard to watch as Aaron turned to look at Robert

“Come on Rob…” Aaron started, trying to make him see sense. But Robert cut him off.

“I’m not going to be sorry that I fell in love with you” he said to Aaron. Aaron gave him a small smile as they both heard Chrissie let out a burst of laughter.

“Wow… It’s like some kind of romantic comedy in here. Acting your roles and blurting out your lines. And I’m the bitch who gets made a laughing stock at the end that nobody wants to root for.” Robert sighed deeply, not knowing what to say.

“Chrissie.” He said softly as he moved closer to her. She just looked at him and shook her head, refusing to give in to his reassuring tone. He looked at her with what seemed like a pang of regret. But it wasn’t regret for ever letting her go, it was regret for making her fall in love with him when he knew he’d never be able to love her back; not the same kind of love as her anyway.

“I’m just not the right guy for you” he said and she scoffed

“That’s maybe the only you’ve said today that’s worth listening to.”

“I’m not sorry about how things ended. I’m happy with Aaron. More than I’ve ever been with anybody. But I can be sorry about leading you on for so long.” She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

“I should have ended it when I knew I had developed feelings for someone else. Maybe then I could have saved you some of the heartache.”

“Wow. The ego on you.” she spat. “Save me all that bullshit. Let’s just cut to chase shall we? Just sign the damn papers and we’ll be out of each other’s lives for good” She continued, “Now you go off and live happily ever after with your precious darling Aaron” and at that she left the room in a haste, slamming the door on her way out.

Robert turned to look at Aaron who was looking down at the ground, biting his lip as he often did when things seemed awkward. He moved over to the kitchen and placed his mug in the sink. Robert wandered over and placed his arms around his lovers waste. Aaron smirked, shaking his head as Robert nuzzled his face into his neck, taking in his signature smell.

“Did you mean it?” Aaron asked softly as he stared out the window.

“Did I mean what?” Robert questioned back.

“That you didn’t want anything from her? No money, no car, no nothing?” Robert moved away slightly so Aaron could turn to face him. Robert smiled

“Of course I meant it” he stated, matter-of-factly, “Why would I want anything when you’re all that I need?” he questioned, causing Aaron to blush as he looked down at the ground.

“You’re everything to me Aaron. I don’t need a fancy big house, or a fast car or more money then I know how to spend to be happy. Because you do that for me. You’re my happiness” Aaron looked up at Robert with so much love his heart almost burst. He pulled him in by his waste and kissed him softly. He wanted nothing more than to just stay in that moment forever. His heart was beating a mile a minute as Robert cupped the sides of Aaron's face. They broke apart and smiled to each other

“Maybe I could be a little late for work” Aaron said suggestively. Robert gave him a flirtatious grin and he started heading towards the stairs.

“Come on then you ponce” he said with a laugh. Aaron raised an eyebrow as he pushed away from the sink.

“Nah, hang on mate…you were the ponce” he called after him. All he could hear as he clambered up the stairs was the teasing sound of his boyfriend’s laughter.

The scrap yard could wait. 

Patience is a virtue after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. :D Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
